Different Orbits
by Maniana Black
Summary: Severus Snape was the hero of the Magic World but he had disappeared 1997. No one knew that he was given a small gift from the Ministry. Hermione Granger in 2005 left London because she caught her fiancé cheating. Could these stories have a link?
1. Now What ?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A.N: This is my new story. I promise to finish it and write correctly :)

* * *

_**Different Orbits.**_

**Chapter One: Now what ?**

_Exershire, 25.1.2005_

It had been years since the last time, it was so cold in January. The little small road that led from Shivers Mansion was empty, almost empty. A girl around 25 was walking in the road with a red raincoat on. She did not have an umbrella and hair hair was soaked. She looked really in deep thought. In her ears she had a pair of earphones. She loved walking in the rain. She felt like her sins were being washed off of her.

She did not live long in Exershire. She had moved there after her break-up with Ron.

_**Two and a half months ago**_

_London, 5.11.2005 Friday_

_Hermione was returning home after a long week in her job in Ministry of Magic. She took the usual path to her home. She was sharing a flat with Ron whom she dated since she was 18. _

_She passed the bakery near her house and she waved at the lady who owned her and went into the building next to it. She took the stairs to her apartment. Outside she saw a small heart formed by candles. From her bag she took out her keys and opened her door. As she entered the hall, she saw a rose trail leading to her bedroom. Gradually she went in there. Ron was in a corner of the room grinning at them . Hermione left her bag on the floor and took off her jacket. _

_"Hello Ron. What's the occasion?" Hermione asked him as she kissed him on the lips. Ron kissed her back and said "Well.... you know Mione, love, i wanted to say something to you for quite some time now. " He put his hand inside his pocket and withdraw a small velvet box. He knelt in front of her and said. "Hermione Granger, would you like to marry me? " Hermione looked at him with teared eyes. She sure loved him, but she wasn't quite sure, she was going to be happy with him. They were really different and he did not had the characteristics she looked for in a man. She couldn't challenge him intellectually. Hermione was really indecisive. She wanted to be happy and she did not know if anyone else would be interested in her. _

_Hermione smiled at him "Yes, i'd love to. " Ron got up and hugged her. He kissed her at the lips and threw her at the bed. _

_London, 6.11. 2005 Saturday. _

_Hermione had gone to visit Harry and Ginny. They were living together, in Godric's Hallow. She had spent her whole day there, but she left a little earlier so that she could surprise Ron. She apparated outside her flat and unlocked the door. She did not hear any sounds. 'Ron must have gone out' she thought. She turned on the radio and made her way to her room to change into something more comfortable. As she entered the room she saw her fiancé naked behind of a tall man. Hermione screamed in terror. "Ronald Weasley, you mother fucking son of a bitch. You cheat on me with..... Zacharias Smith. You are unbelievable." Hermione grabbed some clothes from the floor and threw them at them. "Smith get the fuck out of my house." Smith got his clothes and left as quickly as he could before Hermione could hex him into the oblivion. "RON, we are so over. I hate you so much. I hope you die... I'm getting of this place." She pulled a suitcase and accioed her stuff. She shrunk them and disapparated into a small house she had in Exershire, near Darkshore. _

_**Today**_

Hermione shuddered as she recalled the events of that night. She did not see the stone ahead of her and she fell on the ground. As she fell she hit her head on a stick. Hermione Granger lost her senses in the middle of nowhere.


	2. How To Get Lucky After Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own H.p

A.N: Thank you everyone for adding my story to Story Alert. I'm grateful. Enjoy :)

* * *

Different Orbits

**Chapter 1: How to get lucky after falling... and fainting**.

_Exershire, 25.1.2005_

It was still raining when Hermione came round. She did not open her eyes because she was really hurt. Her ankle was twisted and her head was splitting in two. She just lay there, waiting for a saviour or death.

There must have been hours or i must have been seconds when Hermione heard the characteristic sound of a motorcycle engine. It was getting closer. She gathered her powers and yelled. "HELP". It was a barely audible sound. 'Now i am screwed she thought." But moments later she felt someone picking her up. A deep, sexy voice whispered "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you."

_Severus PoV_

_London, 25.9.1997_

Severus Snape was laying in a hospital bed in St Mungos. He had just woken from the coma, he had fallen in to after the Final Battle. He believed he would die, but he did not foresee, that Hermione -Know-it-all- Granger would save his sorry ass. No one besides the Minister and the Hospital stuff knew that Severus Snape was back in all his glory.

It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon when a knock was heard in his door. "Come in"he said. Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room . He was made Minister right after the demise of the Dark Lord. The first thing he did was try an imprison all the remain death-eaters. After a couple of months he managed to do so. A few days after that Severus Snape came back to life. This was the first meeting with him. He came to announce to him some wonderful news.

"Hello Severus. I hope you are enjoying your stay here."The dark, tall man said to the War hero.

"Xa...xa...xa, Shacklebolt. You really must not exercise your awful humoring cut to the chase." Snape smirked.

", the Ministry decided to make you young by 10 years. So you are going to be 28 years old. I'm here to do the spell. You are also awarded The Metal of Ultimate Bravery. "

Severus looked really skeptical. "Hmm.... why should i believe you ? Or why should I agree with you?"

Kingsley laughed at his comment. "I would not make fun of you. And who wouldn't want to be young again? This spell is created so that it can be used only once and on you. I'm ready when you are"

Severus simply nodded and the Minister took out his wand. "_Aevum tener"_

Severus Snape felt a tickling sensation in his body and he strongly fought the urge to laugh. The tickling feeling continued for some minutes and them he felt normal again.

He looked at the other man, who was staring frozen. "Wow Snape, you must have been a ladies man." Kingsley grinned at him and left the room. Severus now left alone. He summoned a mirror and took a glimpse of his self. He was not as he used to look. He was more fat and he looked really handsome. His black hair was not longer looking soaked and his teeth were hair was now a bit shorter than it used to be and he had a fringe. He conjured a bow and tied them back.

He could still see the small scars in his face, but they made him look more dangerous. He liked his new self.

'Well, now i can make my life without anyone recognising me. But i have to get out of this fucking place.'

Severus transformed the hospital robes into a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. The slippers next to his bed were transformed into a pair of black boots. he cast on himself a disillusionment charm and went out of the room. He made his way to the waiting area of the 7th floor and then took the stairs to the Entrance hall. In the middle of the staircase, he lifted the charm and slightly bouncing reached the hall and went outside in the bustling street of London.

_Hermione_

_Exershire, 26.1.2005 00:01_

The second time the girl of the former golden trio came round, she found her self in a comfortable bed under a heavy blanket. She smelled lavender and sandalwood and she thought it was weird because in her house she only used vanilla. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a unknown room. As she sat up, the memories of the previous hours came to her. She had fallen and then some guy with a hell of a voice helped her. Then she fainted once again. She looked down at her self and saw she was wearing a huge pair of pj's. She slowly got up because her head was spinning. She put on her jumper that was laying in an armchair near the bed. She made her way to the door and exited to a huge corridor. As she was trying to figure out which way to follow , Hermione heard the most intoxicating music she had ever heard.

She slowly followed the sounds and ended up in a living room, at the floor below the room she woke up. In a black piano, a man with black shoulder length hair was playing.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Umm....hello."As the man turned to her, she started worrying about how she looked. Her wavy brown- red hair were a mess and she had lost her lip ring. Hermione had done a few piercings after breaking up with Ron. She did many things she wanted. She had pierced her lip and her nose. She had also gotten a fairy tattoo at her lower back and another one, 5 small stars in her shoulder.

The man had piercing magic black eyes. His teeth as he smiled were really white and straight. He was really cute.

"Hello, to you too. Are you okay?" he smiled as he sat down on the coach. "Come sit here. My name is Caleb Shivers. You are in Shivers Mansion".

Hermione smiled at him and sat down. "Well my name is Hermione Granger and i live 2km from here in s small cottage. I also own the bookstore in Darkshore. Why did you save me ?"

Severus looked at her weirdly. "Well that's unusual... I expect you to thank me, to hug me or even throw your self at me, but never never blame me for saving you.... Are you insane ?? I'm sorry for saving your sorry ass." Caleb got up and went back and sat down to the piano seat.

"You know dude. I never asked you to fucking save me.... You come out of the blue save me and then say that i could throw myself at you.. How much an asshole can you be?" Hermione got up and returned to there room. She pun her clothes and went back down. She reached the entance hall threw there the pj's and left.

She walked for a mile or two and then disapparated back to her small house.

As she unlocked the door, the heat hit her in the face. She was so glad to be back. She took off her clothes and made her way to the bathtub. She took a bath and went to sleep.

The next morning around 10 o'clock, a knock was heard in the door and Hermione slowly woke up. She put on her slippers and went downstairs to open. As she opened the door. She saw a cute but really maddening face.

* * *

**Thanks**** for reading and review if you want (: **

_Aevum tener _means age young in Latin (Thank god for the internet translators xD)


	3. Suprise

Disclaimer: I do now own anything at all.

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter but i was kinda stuck. I have formed in my mind the plot but in some parts it just does not make any sense :P. Enjoy though and please review.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story in their Story Alerts.

* * *

Different Orbits

Chapter 2: Surprise..........

In her doorstep Caleb Shivers stood. He wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked really cute but she wanted to beat him.

"Can I help you Mr Shivers?"Hermione asked stiffly. "Good morning to you too"he grinned. "I came to give you your mobile and to apologize". Hermione took from his hands her cell phone and stepped aside so that he could get in. "Okay... come in and have a cup of coffee. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

Caleb stepped inside and sat at her couch. Hermione could swear that he reminded her of a certain someone who was now missing.

_London, 20.9.1997_

Hermione had just arrived at St Mungos Hospital. She had not been here for years. She was there now to visit her old professor she had managed to save a few months before. She wore a black skirt and a like blue blouse. She had a very professional look. Thankfully no one recognised her and she quietly made it to Snape's room. As she opened the door, she saw the professor that was her nemesis for 6 years, lying in a hospital bed and sleeping like a baby. His hair had grown longer and he looked more healthier than ever. He was topless and his head was on the side. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

Hermione sat at the chair next to his bed. "Hello Professor. I'm Hermione Granger. I know you despise me and i know that you will never remember any of this. I am here to tell you that...... i saved you from the snake because you may have been a royal bastard to my friends and me, but you made me tougher. Plus you have a sexy voice damn it. No one knows that i saved you and you will never know. This is what i had to say. Goodbye and have a nice life, Professor."

Hermione picked up from the floor her purse and got up from the chair she was sitting. She slightly touched his hair and left the room. This was the last time she saw Severus Snape."

_Exershire, 26.1.2005_

Hermione sat there chatting away with her new neighbor. They had a lot of things in common and he was a really sweet guy. "So tell me Caleb how did you inherit Shivers Manor?" Hermione asked the raven haired guy next to her. Caleb smiled"My aunt used to have it and when she died I came into it. " Hermione simply nodded and got up. "Oh my look at the time, would you like to stay for lunch? I will make my speciality. Spaghetti alfredo with chicken. " Caleb stood up, too and replied happily." Sure sure i'd love too"

Hermione went to her kitchen and took out the ingredients for the food. Caleb followed her and sat at a stool near the kitchen island. They talked about their lifes, Hermione omitting the wizardy part and joked like old friends.

Finally the food was ready and they ate it with some wine. As the afternoon slowly appoached, Caleb said"Well that was nice. I really enjoy your company Hermione. I would like us to meet again soon." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Hermione went to her office and summoned the book she was writing. She also summoned a pen and started brainstorming. But her thoughts traveled to a certain man. He looked around his thirties but he was 35 years was really cute and he made her laugh. Hermione tried to stop thinking of him and went on to her writing.

Edinburgh, 25.1.1998

Severus Snape was in a small pub celebrating his birthday with a bottle of scotch. He still had not managed to find a decent city to stay. He had changed his name and no one could recognize him because he never looked like this. He was now in the capital of Scotland and he was trying to find a motorcycle or a car to go to an estate he had just inheritated.

In the pub he saw there were two or three partys drinking, talking or playing cards. He was in the far corner the only person who was alone. The waitress approached and she slightly threw her self at him . A phenomenon who was now common. He denied her and ordered an other glass of whisky. He thought of the day he had heard Hermione Granger talking to him. It was the only day he had ever heard anyone talking. Maybe he was destined to learn that she had saved him or the gods wanted him to know that we owed he life to his nemesis.

He looked at the time and saw it was 2 o'clock in the morning and he had to wake up early to go to his new house. He put on his coat and left the pub. He walked for a few minutes until he saw a small pansion. He got in and rung the bell in the reception. A plump lady made her appearance. "Hello lad, how can i help ya?". The woman batted her eyelashes to him flirting. Severus cleared his throat and said. "I'm interested in a room.". He looked at her without any emotion. The woman looked slightly disappointed and held out a key for him. "Could you please give us a name". Seveerus Snape gave to her his passport and she wrote down his name. She gave they key to him and said. "Mr Caleb Shivers, welcome to The Scottish a nice stay."

* * *

Voila! Thanks for reading. Please review :D


End file.
